Aera Earth-Turner
Aera Earth-Turner – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Wygląd Osobowość Historia Ekwipunek Powiązane zadania Cytaty Bleakrock :"That daughter of mine. You mark my words- she'll never amount to anything." :;Why do you say that? ::"She spends all day with that blacksmith. She wants to move to the mainland and spend her life at a forge. That nice fisherman Otroggar has been trying to woo her for months. She won't even listen to him." Sparkling the Flame Po tym, jak Przymierze podpali wioskę Bleakrock, Aera schroni się w domu Tillrani Snowbourne. :"The soldiers are everywhere! Where's Tillrani? I thought I'd be safe with her!" :Tillrani's not here. Hurry! Run to the tomb. :"I'll bet she's there now. I'll see her there. Thank you!" Speaking to her in front of Last Rest: :"I loved Tillrani, I really did, but I'm not going to let Trynhild run out of here lusting for revenge." Bal Foyen Escape From Bleakrock Po rozmowie z nią na wybrzeżu Dhalmora: :"I don't know what I'm going to do. Trynhild wants to run off and join the war. Littrek already has a sword. My home, my family... what else can they take from me?" If By Sea After completing the objectives for If By Sea, Aera will run up to you when you return to Dhalmora and allow you to complete the quest: :Aera Earth-Turner: "Hurry, friend. Bal Foyen is under attack!" :"Thank Kyne you've returned. Everyone. They're all gone. My family is gone." :Where have they gone, Aera? :"They've gone to war. And they're outnumbered. I fear everyone we know will be dead before the day is out." Crossroads :"Damn the Covenant. My family was happy. Well, maybe not happy. But they were content." :Aera, tell me what happened. ::"The Covenant attacked in force when they saw the signal fires. Even now, they're marching on Fort Zeren. Darj took some of the villagers there, including my men." ::Should I go to the fort? :::"Hold up. Captain Rana learned of a second force headed to the Bal Foyen docks. She's leading a group of warriors to repel that attack, but without aid .... I'm afraid you must choose." :::I understand. I have to choose between the docks and the fort. :"I know it's a hard choice, but you must go to the fort or the docks." :Aera, can you help me decide? ::"I don't know. Maybe I can help you talk it out. What do you want to know?" ::Won't the fort walls protect the refugees? :::"I want to think so. I really do. But the Bretons are known for their magic. If they could find a way through or around those walls ...." :::What about your family? ::::"I trust you. You've already saved us once. If you decide to go to Rana's aid, I know it will be the right call. I know Darj will win the day." ::Can't Rana defend the docks without me? :::"Captain Rana knows her business. And she has capable people with her, including my daughter. But the docks have no walls, no defensive positions." :::You let your daughter go with Rana? ::::"I did. Trynhild is proud and stubborn, like her mother used to be." ::Why hasn't the Covenant attacked Dhalmora? :::"No idea. Perhaps their generals don't see a mud-brick village as a threat. I wish they'd felt the same way about Bleakrock." Zeren in Peril Po pomocy Littrekowi i Denskarowi w walce, musisz porozmawiać z Aerą: :"Glad to see you. I came to be with my men. The Daggers almost had us. Go. Darj has need of you." :Where did he go? ::"He went to the keep. Said something about a "master portal" opening at its heart. A Covenant general is coming through." After the fort is saved: :"We... we won! We're still alive! I can't wait to see Trynhild again. I have so much to tell her." From this point on, you will encounter Aera at various locations throughout Stonefalls with the remaining Bleakrock veterans.. Davon's Watch Aera opłakuje utratę członków rodziny zmarłych w wyniku twoich wyborów w Crossroads. :"" Ebonheart Aera can be found camping with the remaining Bleakrock refugees just outside the city of Ebonheart, east of where the Nord wood sellers are located. She is sitting further away while her husband and son spar nearby. Aera można znaleźć w obozie z pozostałymi uchodźcami z Bleakrock tuż za miastem Ebonheart, na wschód od miejsca, w którym znajduje się Nord - sprzedawca drewna. :"My men insist that Tryn's death wasn't in vain, that she gave her life in defense of the powerless. The Pact is stronger, but my heart is weaker. My Tryn ...." Kragenmoor Jeśli Trynhild nie żyje, możesz znaleźć ją śpiącą pod drzewem, gdy Rexus czuwa nad nią. Znajduje się na wschód od Kragenmoor Wayshrine, za Vanguard Captain, który krytykuje swoich żołnierzy. Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja be:Аэра Землякоп de:Aera Erdwender en:Aera Earth-Turner fr:Aéra Tourne-terre ru:Аэра Землекоп